onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Artificial Devil Fruit
Waiting Couldn't we have just waited for the name before making the page for this? I mean, we might as well bring back the Marco's Devil Fruit page if we're doing this. 04:38, October 19, 2012 (UTC) No, "Marco's Devil Fruit" is a conjectural name, and the "Tori Tori no Mi, Model: Phoenix" is just something we made up on a clear whim and mistranslation, but Caesar's subordinates clearly said , so it counts as an official name. 04:42, October 19, 2012 (UTC) :Besides, if it's a failure, then Vegapunk shouldn't have given it a name (though this part is speculative, to say). At least "Artificial Devil Fruit" is an acknowledged term and name. 04:44, October 19, 2012 (UTC) I guess. It still feels a little premature to me. 05:03, October 19, 2012 (UTC) :Well, as long as there is an "official name" to leech off of (even if it's only in description), then I guess we could use it as a title (at least until a "better sounding" name is out). This also saves us the later trouble of creating the page to wait for the so-called better name to come out. 05:24, October 19, 2012 (UTC) :I suppose you're right. 05:28, October 19, 2012 (UTC) :Yes, and just a side-note: we go as far as Kogatana, so why not this? 05:40, October 19, 2012 (UTC) :Fair enough, good point. 05:52, October 19, 2012 (UTC) Can't say I really support this page as it is now. You brought up the example of Tori Tori no Mi, Model Phoenix as something made up, but calling this the "Artificial Devil Fruit" would be more like creating a separate page for "Ancient Zoan Devil Fruit" for Drake's fruit (or "Mythical Zoan Devil Fruit" for Marco, before we knew about Sengoku). For all we know, there could be other artificial Devil Fruits out there, but the article as written specifically deals with Momo's fruit, not the concept of Devil Fruit synthesis. I think it would be better to just give it a subheading and paragraph on the main Devil Fruit page, and put the specifics of the Dragon fruit on Momo's page, like we do for everyone else. Also, keep in mind what was said back in Enies Lobby - "you can tell the name of the fruit from the ability it grants." Naming it the "Artificial Devil Fruit" makes it seem too much like that's it's actual name, even though it will probably still be something like the Ryu Ryu no Mi despite being artificial. 06:41, October 19, 2012 (UTC) How about this: if more artificial Devil Fruits appear, then we can merge this page into Devil Fruit or something. Until then, we should consider this the only one of its kind, as no more has been said. Unlike Mythical, this one is not natural, so the possibility of being unique to the point of deserving its own page is much higher. 06:46, October 19, 2012 (UTC) SMILEs SMILEs are also artificial Devil Fruits. We should rename this page or include about SMILEs in this page. --Klobis (talk) 07:10, January 29, 2013 (UTC) Probably best to mention them in the page. Not all of them are SMILEs, right? 07:26, January 29, 2013 (UTC) Move SMILE to this page, and sub-headline the two types of artificial fruits under the same page? 09:02, January 29, 2013 (UTC) Done. Feel free to spruce it up where necessary. 07:11, January 31, 2013 (UTC) By the way, isn't it Doflamingo who creates Smiles? Caesar just produces SAD, and then uses the tanker to transfer it to Doflamingo. 07:21, January 31, 2013 (UTC) No, Doflamingo is a broker who has lots of contacts, and uses Caesar to buy the Smiles from him and in turn makes a profit from Kaido since I doubt Kaido would personally contact a crazy scientist. Mythical zoan I am not saying that it should be clasified as a mythical zoan, but isn't it at least trivia worthy that Momo's fruit shares many of its charactaristics with the other mythical zoans; a dragon being a mythical creature plus the secondary ability to create clouds, or would this be to much speculation? Cosmikaze (talk) 16:14, February 6, 2013 (UTC) That's speculation. As far as we know, dragons exist or have existed in the OP world (see Monsters). See Monsters? More like see Punk Hazard Arc which had quite a few dragons, and see Ryuma who fought a dragon. Also, I know being filler it doesn't help much, but Warship Island Arc had countless dragons in it. The point is that in the One Piece world, dragons are not mythical creatures. They're probably rare and considered a myth by many characters, but they're real. 17:20, February 6, 2013 (UTC) :Punk Hazard dragons were man-made, hence my choice of Monsters (and thus Ryuma) as a better example… :Oh right, forgot about that. But wouldn't the fact that they're man-made no longer make them mythical? 17:31, February 6, 2013 (UTC) :No, because there could still be some natural dragons out there, meaning they're still mythical. There just happen to be some man-made ones too. 17:38, February 6, 2013 (UTC) There is nothing to say there aren't Phoenixes out there somewhere, or that the Mythical part of Mythical Zoan precludes the animals currently or even having been real. I mean yes mythical implies it doesn't exist, but anime especially uses mythical interchangably with legendary, I can't give you a quote now but if you've seen a lot of anime, you've seen them get to some location or building and call it 'mythical'. Yes it's speculation that this attempt was to make a Mythical Zoan, instead of just a Zoan, but it's also very likely. And at present the rules of the mytic zoan's haven't been fully mapped out, but giving momo that secondary power of making clouds, is something only Sengoku and Marco have demonstrated, among Zoan users. Also worth noting is that of the mythic zoan users, 100% of them have had a secondary ability like that. That being said, a fruit that is a zoan + an ability can probably be said to be a mythic. Finally I want to say, and this part really is speculation, Vegapunk is better than Ceasar, we know that. We also know Caesar has succeeded in creating working zoan fruits. So while yes, Caesar probably stole Vega's data and completed/improved upon it, it is very unlikely in an anime that the "master" would fail at a task the lower ranked one could accomplish. Thus I would say Vegapunk was trying to make the much harder Mythical Zoan fruit, and not just some dinky zoan. Then again this is all also kind of moot since we don't know what classifies this fruit as a failed experiment. Clearly it works to the extent of a zoan or even mythic zoan or (whatever the third type of zoan drake has, is) but since it DOES work for that, who knows what he was TRYING to do, amirite? 09:04, August 28, 2015 (UTC)Hi First Appearance ? I'm just rewatching the anime at the momment and in episode 398 he says "this is the age of smiles" ? so wouldn't that be the first appearance of it (not sure about manga as i don't read it.... 1envy1 (talk) 17:20, June 14, 2013 (UTC) We never saw a smiley then. 17:24, June 14, 2013 (UTC) Artificial & SMILEs With the new informations about SMILEs factory etc, what about make of "SMILEs" a subpage of "Artificial Devil Fruit" as for Haki types?? (example: "Artificial Devil Fruit/SMILEs")?? 16:09, February 19, 2014 (UTC) Yeah i would go along with that Admiral Sugar (talk) 16:13, February 19, 2014 (UTC) I would agree if it weren't for the finer details behind Momonosuke's fruit. Because it was made by Vegapunk, we don't know if he used SAD to do it. Also, due to its full complexion, we don't know if it was a failure in the same way that the fruits from chapter 738 were. I'd keep them separate for now. 16:30, February 19, 2014 (UTC) Well we can do something as: 1. *Artificial Devil Fruit (Main Page, explanation, common point, general plot impact) **Artifical Devil Fruit/Vegapunk's Fruit (about Momonosuke) **Artifical Devil Fruti/SMILEs (about SMILEs, factory, Caesar, Doflamingo and Kaido) or 2. *Artificial Devil Fruit (Main Page, explanation, common point, general plot impact) (here we talk about momonosuke too) **Artifical Devil Fruti/SMILEs (about SMILEs, factory, Caesar, Doflamingo and Kaido) 18:00, February 19, 2014 (UTC) I would choose 2 but as Dance Powderer said lets leave It for now Admiral Sugar (talk) 18:02, February 19, 2014 (UTC) Actually we don't know if the SMILE is an artificial devil fruit ready to be eaten. There may be another step in the production. Also, technically, not all SMILEs are artificial devil fruits because, as we saw, some are failed and, for all we know, they could be ordinary fruits. So I say no, sorry. Remember all the speculation about Haki? Oda will confirm details when he is ready to do so. There's no point trying to think ahead. If he genuinely leaves it unclear, then we debate it. Not before. 22:48, February 19, 2014 (UTC) Split the page I think we should split this page: "Artificial Devil Fruit" (for the one Momonosuke ate) and SMILE (for the ones Gifters ate). They are created under two different circumstances, scientists and ate by two different parties. 17:23, April 24, 2016 (UTC)